


Gate Guard

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Daiske has seen some STUFF as a gate guard....this is now at the top of his list.





	Gate Guard

Gate Guard 

Daiske has been a gate guard in Konoha for just over five years, he has seen some STUFF. This, this counts as STUFF.

“I told you we don’t trade with Konoha after what happened in Uzushio!” A white haired merchant yells from where he is currently hanging over the shoulder of Konoha’s latest ally.

At least he thinks Kurama-sama is an ally, the way he and his brother announced the corruption in Konoha has certainly won them some favor. However the Uchiha and Hyugga would rather slaughter them, but that’s completely understandable from his point of view. He wouldn’t want to be bright Orange either.

“I’m not asking you to trade with Konoha! I’m trading_ you_!” Kurama yells back.

“I’M NOT THE MERCHINDICE!” the poor old man sounds horrified by this and looks to be on the verge of having an aneurism.

However, the little band of merchants that are with him seem to be enjoying the show and even taking beats between themselves as they wait in line to be admitted threw the gate. What maybe the merchant’s three sons are sitting in the front cart snickering and very obviously not lifting a hand to help. They all have bandanas or hats covering their heads but Daiske is more than sure he sees a few red stands sticking out here and there.

“I DON’T CARE!!” Kurama yells back louder, startling few other in line, before lowering his voice to a more reasonable level.

“I need more canon fodder and you guys are it! Shukaku has been completely converted and is no help. Hisa can only keep her entertained for so long, and Nagato is a complete coward who stayed in Ame. I need more Uzumaki’s and you where the closest I found!” the scowling man explains as he readjust the merchant and takes a quick look around.

Daiske wonders is he’s looking for enemies or the rest of his group. Surely Kushina-sama and the Hokages Team aren’t far behind.

“We were all the way in Rice Country!” the merchant continues to fuss, but it’s cut short when Kushina Uzumaki comes shooting out of the tree line at top speed, a paper fluttering in her hand as she lands two feet from the gate. Young Hatake, Uchiha and Nohara not far behind with an unfamiliar red haired woman and Shukaku-sama at the end.

“Kurama-nii you left me again!” she accuses as she lunges at him, only to get the poor merchant shoved into her arms instead.

“Here! Take it! Keep it! Keep them all!” Kurama yells somehow managing to shove the three red haired men at her too before fleeing into the trees. Shukaku cackling in his wake as he follows after.

Kushina begins to pout but stops when one of the other men calls a hesitant “Cousin?”

Purple eyes snap to him, and then to his barley hidden red hair.

“COUSIN!!!” Kushina screeches back before making a valiant attempt to squeeze the life out of all four of them.

The attempt is cut short by a yellow flash.

“Kushina.” The Hokage calls happily, his blue eyes searching over his wife, then his team, and then the rest of the group.

“Minato.” She yells back, dropping the men and picking her husband up in a bear hug instead.

“I have so much to tell yo—oh, I have a new seal to show you.” The red haired woman switched tracks in the middle of her sentence, as she holds out the piece of paper clutched in her hand.

How she keep a hold of that Daiske will never know.

With a ‘smack’ the seal hits the Hokage in the forehead and Daiske watches as the blonde man suddenly becomes shorter, curvier and very soft looking.

Blue eyes blink before the Hokage pulls out his shirt and takes a quick peek down, then does the same with his pants.

“Kushina?” he umm she? Calls out in a bewildered light voice.

The Honorable Hogake’s Wife simply pulls out another paper and sticks it to her own forehead. The results is a masculine physic where her own curvy one had been.

“Kushina?!” The Hokage calls out in alarm this time accompanied by a widening of the eyes and a step backwards.

His umm Her? Wife? Husband? ……Kushina Uzumaki leaps and Minato Namikaze in a valiant attempt to pin the blonde.

Who disappears in a flash of yellow.

Daiske can’t say he blames the man…woman? …the Hokage.

“DARN IT MINATO GET BACK HERE!” the newly made male yells into the village.

“I think Konoha is more like Uzushio than you thought Dad.” One of the red haired men says with a smirk.

Daiske thinks this encounter is going to the very top of his STUFF list.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok disregard everything I said about deleting this series. I was a total Idiot and should have just put them all in the first chapter instead of making a new thing huff Im a dunce.  
Anyway that's all been fixed...I hope...I lost a few comments and kudos and that makes me very sad :( (I had a really hard debate about what to do cause I didn't want to delete any of the precious comments that you all shared) but I think I've got it down this time.  
So Sorry for all the confusion...I'm just an Idiot.
> 
> Anyway...  
I got the Uzumaki Traders in :D !!!!  
To be honest they sorta slipped in there, originally the old guy was suppose to be Jiraiya.  
And yes Kushina has been extra clingy since she figured out and it's driving Kurama crazy. lol  
I'm thinking that next chapter will be Orochimaru?? maybe??  
Oh on a side note, would you guys like some art with this? I can draw and I think I've figured out how to post it on here. I probably won't post it til the end tho, just fyi.
> 
> As always THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for the KUDOS AND COMMENTS. I was really nervous about last chapter but your kind reviews and positive feedback just blew me away!! I'm so grateful for all your amazing support. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!


End file.
